Amnesia
by Aardvarks Live In Russia
Summary: "Not remembering anything- I guess that could be a good thing, right? What if I used to have an awful life? Or if I was named something horrid. Now it's sort of like a choose- your- own- adventure kind of thing." A girl is in the TARDIS, not knowing anything about herself. The Doctor and Rose try and help her. Will she remember, or will she never recover those lost memories?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, Reader! How are you? You look nice. Do you want a drink? Yes, I am sweet- talking you. _Why_, you say? Because you are a perspective reviewer.**

* * *

**Hi, again! Okay, so this is my first story I've written for the amazing show of Dr. Who. Wait! Hold it, hold it, hold it. Please, _please_, _PLEASE_, don't leave! not yet. Why did I stop you? Because I want you to read. So this is something that wandered into my head while watching Dr. Who in my living room. Alone. In my pajamas. At 2 in the afternoon. Yeah. . . I have no life. This happens somewhere smack- dab in the middle of Season Two of the new series. Have fun! Oh, and I have nothing against Alabama. It's just kind if an inside joke between my friends in I. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Brilliant, that was!" Rose exclaimed, as she entered the TARDIS. The Doctor was right behind her. "We just saved London from alien invaders. Again!"

"Well, I was great, if I do say myself. Personally, I could use some food. What do you want to eat, literally, pick anything in the world. I'm in the mood for-" he stopped abruptly, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "Do you hear that?" he whispered.

"Sounds like humming," Rose replied, also whispering.

Rose turned toward the sound which was coming from behind the machinery. Whoever, or whatever, was making the sound was behind the time- traveling apparatus, in the shadows, so it couldn't be seen.

"If it was evil, shouldn't it have attacked by now?" Rose asked quietly.

The Doctor thought for a moment and then replied, "Yeah, it should've. Does it sound human to you? Like a girl?"

The humming continued, the creature, or girl, completely oblivious to Rose and the Doctor.

"Yeah, it does," Rose answered.

The Doctor spoke, this time loudly, calling out to the unwelcome guest. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The creature stepped into the light, revealing itself. Herself. The unknown creature in the TARDIS turned out to be a girl, about 13 years of age. Nothing remarkable about her. Average build and height. She spoke out in an annoying high- pitched voice, "I don't know."

Doctor and Rose looked at each other, then back at the girl. "Don't play games!" Rose nearly shouted at the girl.

"My arm hurts," mystery girl whined. Their attention was directed toward a large cut on her arm, bleeding heavily.

"Bullocks! You got blood on my floor!" Doctor yelled.

Rose, looking sympathetic, rushed toward the girl, sitting her on the nearest chair. She grabbed some gauze out of a handy- dandy first aid kit and started wrapping it around her arm.

Doctor walked forward and asked the girl again, "Who are you?"

The girl thought hard for a moment then said, "I don't know. Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Well, then shouldn't you be used to blood on the floor? This doesn't look like a hospital. Did you bring me here?" she asked. Rose was appling presure to her arm, listening to the conversation intently.

"If I brought you here, would I be asking who you were? And not _a _doctor, _the _Doctor!"

"Now I'm confused," she replied.

"Don't move," Doctor said, pushing his forehead onto the girl's.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice growing higher- pitched than before.

"Amazing! Well, not amazing for you. All of you're memories, completely wiped clean. I've never seen anything like this before. Normally they're just buried, but you have no recollection of them at all. Like I said, it's amazing!"

"So, I'll never remember anything? I don't even know my name. . ." she said, looking sad.

"Well, you may regain some of the memories. Over time. Maybe. Well, probably not."

"Doctor!" Rose said, trying to tell him that he was being insensitive.

"No, I guess that could be a good thing, right? What if I used to have an awful life? Or if I was named something horrid. Now it's sort of like a choose- your- own- adventure kind of thing."

"That's optimistic," the Doctor stated.

"But where am I to go? I have no idea where I'm from."

"Sounds as if you're from America," Rose said, trying to help.

"That works. It's not as if America is thousands of miles of land! How 'bout we just pick a spot? New York? Anywhere but Alabama. There's rednecks there," she said.

"You can travel with us. At least until we find where you're from," Rose suggested.

"Oh no! No, no, no!" the Doctor exclaimed. "I travel with one companion. One. Not two. One. If I had two that would just be awful. I mean, that's two stupid humans to look after. Too much work on my part. I'm been feeling a bit lazy, as of late. No, just, no. And you don't look eighteen. Based on my psychic retinal evaluation I learned, you're approximately 13. I can't travel with minors, I'll get arrested! And teenagers moods are always up and down and up and down, and I don't think I could handle that. And not to mention-"

"You talk too much," the girl told Doctor. Rose giggled. "I'm going to decide this for myself, thank you very much. I'm going to stay with you. Traveling, you say? Where do you travel? All around the world, or just Europe?"

"But, it's my ship! You can't just decide that you're-"

She cut him off again. "I just did."

"Spunky, she is. Well, to answer your question, I am the Doctor-"

"You all ready said that."

"Shut up! Let me finish! I am the Doctor, and I travel through time and space in the TARDIS."

"What? That's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible.

"Okay, cool. Do you want to know something? You're absolutely bonkers," she said. "Do you have any rooms in this magical ship of yours? I'd like to get ready for bed. I'm tired."

"No! You can't just invite yourself into someone else's place. You can't!" Doctor exclaimed.

"Okay, then, I'll find it myself." She left the main room and went off to a hallway, adventuring.

"Wait, uh, _human_?" he tried to call out to her. He then turned to Rose. "What do I call her?"

"I don't know!" Rose answered. "But I like her. She doesn't care what you think. Ha! You can't boss her around!"

"I don't boss people around!" he said, following after the girl.

He walked down the TARDIS's hall peeking into different rooms. Down the hall, he walked into the last room. She was lying on a bed, reading a book that she picked up from the large book shelf. He looked stressed. "Oi! That's my book!" he barked at her.

After a moment she peered over the book, and said, "Well, you aren't reading it, are you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then it'll be okay, won't it?" She made a frowny face and said, "What? Doesn't the lwittle Docty- Wocty want to share his toys?"

"Will you stop that!? Please? You just can't do whatever you want!"

"Why not?"

"Urg! Just do what you want! Just, under _no _circumstances look in _that_ closet!" he said, as he pointed to a wardrobe in the corner.

"Well, you do realize that now that you told me not to open it, I probably will," she said.

Doctor sighed. "Of course."

* * *

**Okay! There it is! Should I continue? Hate it, love it? Any feedback would be amazing! As you've noticed, I don't have a Beta. Do you think I need one? And now, be honest: From what you've seen so far, is she a Mary- Sue? I tried my best for not to be, but I wasn't sure. Thanks for reading! See that little box down there? That's a police call box. Click on it, you'll see. If you review, the Doctor will ask you to be his new companion. Seriously.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like always, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Good morning, everyone!" the girl exclaimed as she walked into the TARDIS kitchen, where the Doctor and Rose were currently presiding. "It's early, so don't talk to me unless it's an emergency. Or I might kill you." She went over to the fridge and opened it, only to reveal a large machine inside, puffing out black smoke.

"Seriously?! That's _my_ fridge, inside _my_ TARDIS, and you think you can just help yourself?" the Doctor exclaimed, clearly getting slightly annoyed. He nearly spilled his coffee all over himself. Rose laughed at him, while eating her toast.

"Okay Mr. Time- Traveler, this disbelief in me making my own choices is getting old. Honestly, is that tiny brain unable to comprehend that I'm here to stay?" she said. "Now, why isn't there any food in your fridge? I need to wake up. Honestly, that bed in the spare room is really uncomfortable. You should get a new one."

The Doctor sighed and walked up to the girl, who was by the open fridge. He flipped up a panel, revealing a keypad. "Type in whatever you want to eat. Well, you've been here for a while, and your voice is so annoying the TARDIS voice detection software might've already logged in your voice. I'd try the keypad first, just so she doesn't try and poison you.

The girl snorted. "She? The TARDIS is a girl now? You sound like a guy talking to his car," she mocked him. She moved toward the machine in the fridge, examning it closer. She poked it and it made a squeeling noise. She backed away quickly, squeeling also.

"Oi! Be careful of that! Do you want it to implode? And she is my car, the Time- Lord equivalent of a car anyways. And she is living, too! If you're lucky, she might talk to you, inside your head. Probably not, though. She doesn't like talking to annoying people. And you're, well, you. "

She ignored everything the Doctor just said, or it was possibly just wasn't listening to him in the first place. She addressed the machine. "Naked Juice- Mango Fusion." A small bottle popped out of the machine. She sat down next to the Doctor and across from Rose, popped the seal, and took a sip.

"Okay, so what do we call you? I mean, the Doctor is just referring to you as 'Human', or 'Girl'," Rose asked.

"I also called her 'Pestilence' and 'Annoying'," the Doctor interjected.

"I don't know. I can't just come up with a name off the top of my head, this stuff take time. It needs to be something that fits my amazing beauty and talents. Is there anything the translates into 'all powerful'?"

"God, you're vain. Well, the name 'Alaric' means 'ruler of all.' It's Ancient Germanic, " Doctor said to the girl.

"I don't really care. Hannah. I rather quite like that name. I think it's very sexy sounding. Have you ever met a Hannah that you didn't want to run away with? Yeah. Hannah. "

"Hannah? That's Hebrew. Translates to 'grace.' Is it fitting, or are you clumsy?" Doctor asked.

"I don't know! Geez! Remember: my memories are all gone! How am I supposed to know if I'm clumsy or not?"

"I guess I didn't think of that."

At that moment, the TARDIS started shuddering. Cups rattled and china crashed to the floor. Mango juice spilled all over Hannah and she screamed, "My pants!" The Doctor ran to the control room and Rose attempted to keep a shelf of plates from toppling over.

"Oh no!" the Doctor screamed from the control room.

"Oh no, it's okay! These are just pajama pants! And they weren't that pretty anyway! I couldn't find anything else!" Hannah screamed back at him.

"I'm not talking to you!" the Doctor shouted. Hannah scoffed. The TARDIS stopped shaking.

"C'mon," Rose said to Hannah as she walked into the console room. They went up to the Doctor, who was working intently on the complex wiring of the TARDIS. "Can we help?"

"No, this is far to complicated for your tiny human minds. Rose, how about you go get dressed. We are going to explore whatever planet we are on, after I finish re-routing the directional consoles."

"Okay, if you do need help, I'll be in the closet room," Rose said.

"Closet room? Are you serious? I love this place!" Hannah said as she practically skipped down the hall.

"Not for you!" the Doctor yelled. Hannah rolled her eyes.

-a half hour in time and space later-

"Allons-y!" the Doctor exclaimed to Rose as he rammed the two last wires together, causing them to spark.

He started to walk to the door, until Rose stopped him. "You have to wait for Hannah."

"Why would we do that?" the Doctor said, unable to comprehend. "She'll only screw everything up."

"I'll screw something up when you can lift more than two pounds and not break your arm! Jeez. Let's go! And besides, you need me," Hannah said, walking into the console room.

"Really? Where do you think we are going? You look like you should be in one of those Hollywood spy movies. Do you really think that we save the universe in pumps?" the Doctor said, addressing the bright pink heels.

Rose looked at Hannah, she was dressed in all tight, black clothes, with exception of the shoes. She sighed.

"Well, maybe you should start, "she said, flipping her light brown hair over her shoulder. "I mean, look at you, Mr. Alien. You look like an idiot. I may not remember anything of home, but I know enough to tell you that you're jacket is O-U-T, out."

"Hey!" the Doctor complained. "I like this coat!"

"Oh, my goodness. Stop it! We obviously have a planet in distress! And you two are arguing!"

The Doctor turned his attention to the door, and they walked out.

* * *

**There's a future explanation for why she's dressed like that! I swear! Not just that I had the whim to dress her up like a stereotypical spy and such! And please inform me, as I publish the newer chapters, if i ever verge on a Mary- Sue, which you probably guess that I'm really self- conscious of. And for those of you who reviewed last time, Wrigt123, SomeRandomReader, and Xandora , thank you! And I'm sure the Doctor will be coming soon, as I have promised! Thank you and review!**


End file.
